


Polite intruder

by Emerald_Mischief



Series: Loki Parents Tony [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Good Loki, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Feels, Loki is such a father its dumb, Shrugs aggressively, Sometimes Loki sneaks into peoples houses to take care of them, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a small bean, Tony-centric, Warning: Loki, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Mischief/pseuds/Emerald_Mischief
Summary: Tony put his feet on the floor, slowly getting up and padding his way into the kitchen, it was all open facing the living room and no one was inside. He looked around cautiously, who breaks into someones house to cover them up and makes them coffee?





	

4:13am.

Tony crawls into bed, its creme colored sheets are cold and barely smelling of detergent anymore. He slides both arms up under the pillows in the same color family, fingertips gently touch the wooden headboard as he presses his face into the pillows. His black muscle shirt clad chest expands with a deep breath, the scent of coffee, sweat and metal lingered stronger than the smell of soap. He laid there for a moment, one bare foot hidden under the blanket and crumpled sheets while the other sat on the wood that framed the bed. He held his breath, feeling the world slip away for a moment, his heart slow, his mind quiet, the room was still and he reveled in it. It was nice to just enjoy bed, the comfort of being in a place that you knew was safe. He sighed after lifting his face from the pillows, laying properly against them, bunching one particular one up under his head. He shut his eyes. While normally he wouldn’t dare sleep with only one leg covered up in such a haphazard type position, he didn’t have a care at the moment, he was comfortable and comfort was a thing he was missing.

4:35am.

Somehow the genius had managed to twist himself into the covers and the center of the bed, a pillow tossed carelessly away from his skull, it lingered against his shoulder blades now. It gave him the slight feeling of someone else laying beside him, pressed to his back, it filled his mind with good dreams as he didn’t feel so alone. His head was cradled in the crook of his arm, fingers laced delicately within dark locks, all the lines that were pressed into his aging skin smoothed out, forgotten. There was no knitted brows, no frowning lips, no screwed shut eyes at the visions behind closed lids, no gripping fingers looking for something to hold onto. Slow, calm, even breaths filled the room but not enough to disturb anyone that may have been around, Tony Stark did not snore, he sighed intermittently.

4:57am.

He was now laying on his back, a pair of fingers lingered at the center of his chest while the other arm was laying above his head, knuckles brushing the headboard. His eyelashes fluttered a bit while the dreams passed over his mind, things were taking a turn and he wasn’t sure if he was going to stay asleep for it all. It was a rare feat for him to stay asleep for more than an hour or so at a time, if he was lucky he would go right back to sleep upon waking up for a few minutes to investigate his immediate surroundings for any residue of his dream. His mind didn’t relinquish its grip upon the genius, forcing him into the deeper crevices of his mind, the places he wanted to keep hidden away from his slumber.

4:59am.

The air conditioning turned on, blowing chilled air upon Tony whom was half covered by beige sheets and satin blankets, ruffling his coffee tinted hair. He shifted to hide himself away from the new breeze, rolling onto his side and grabbing the pillow for support, pulling the sheets up over his sun kissed shoulder to avoid being touched by the unwanted chill. His mind decided to take the cold and turn it into something worse than the AC, suddenly Tony’s mind was filled with too much darkness and too much stillness, too much and nothing at all at the same time. The weight in his arms, above his head, along his metal covered back, the sudden cold filtering through the cracks and spaces between perfectly placed plates. His grip curled around the innocent pillow that was being pressed into his chest, relentless to find something to ground him as he forced himself up into a hole in the sky.

5:08am.

Tony sat up with a gasp, his eyes blood shot and wide, scanning over every single inch of his bedroom before he realized he was home. He looked around the bed and saw the sheets in disarray, the pillow half off the bed as he pushed it far from him before he jolted awake. He was home. He was safe. He was alive but he was alone. His exposed shoulders sank a bit, he curled his legs into a diamond position under what sheets he was still under. It had been months since he went to sleep that easily, it had been even longer since he’d stopped dreaming about that day, his mind surely had it out for him. He ran his hand over his exhausted features, rubbing at his eyes and letting his hand fall back into his lap without a noise. He gazed over at the bright green numbered clock, evaluating the time he spent asleep and how long till morning.

5:33am.

After dragging himself from the comforts of bed, Tony wandered his way down into the kitchen, he gave a longing glance at the coffee machine but decided against the extreme boost of caffeine if he ever wanted to go back to bed before noon. He moved about on bare feet, pajama clad legs made a slight sound as they moved about, hands grabbed at cabinet knobs to pull it open and pull out a small box of tea. Usually he wasn’t one for such a thing, he only had tea because he knew people that drank tea, but in times like this when he needed something warm and familiar he turned to such a thing as well. He dug out his old kettle, filling it appropriately then placing it upon his stove top, turning the knob onto medium high heat, he padded away to turn on the TV in the opposite room.

5:38am.

Tony listened to the sound of the evening news filter through the living room and kitchen as he prepared his tea, watched with slight interest as the steam from the cup rose up and disappeared into the air. The weather man stated it was a calm, clear night and they were expecting some odd thunderstorms later on that day, a smile curled the corner of Tony’s lips. Thunderstorms, he liked those, they filled the nothing with noise and sort of gave him the comforts that Thor was out there somewhere watching over earth as if it was his divine duty. He poured milk into the dark liquid before picking up the cup and carrying it over to the sofas, sitting himself down and reaching for the remote. He flipped through his thousands of odd channels before settling on some old silent film that made him laugh with the flash of words for dialog.

5:56am.

Tony left his mug on the carpet next to his ankle, the flooring wasn’t fluffy and it was purely for decoration so the cup wouldn’t have a chance to fall over. Not that there was anything left inside to spill. The movie was keeping him awake but the tea had settled a warmth in his chest that made him sleepy and comfortable. He wanted to crawl back into bed but the aspect of moving wasn’t so appealing. Instead he decided upon laying on the sofa, he pushed a few stiff pillows up under his head, a sigh pushing through a well sculpted nose, eyes straining to stay open to read the flashes of text. Heavily eyelashed eyes shut a beat later with a commercial that was far too loud, too flashy, didn’t make enough sense.

6:12am.

The faint noises of an orchestra played in the background of his semi-conscious state of mind, he knew it was from the silent movie but he was deliciously dozing somewhere between awake and asleep. The music was adding a bit of needed comedy to his dreams, making his lips twitch in a slight smile while he fell deeper into much needed rest.

6:48am.

Tony missed the flash of green swelling in the corner of his living room, he missed the snake like grin that curled the corners of the pale intruders lips. While asleep, the genius was completely vulnerable to any and all harm and yet none would come to him that evening. Or rather, that morning. Long fingers grabbed a blanket that was laying over the back of the sofa to gingerly lay it over the other man. Tony felt the cool fingers brush a few fallen locks away from his brows but didn’t stir, he felt the slight nudge of a hand taking the remote that was tucked under him to turn down the TV. Tea cup was picked up off the floor and carried to the kitchen, kettle emptied and flipped over to dry.

6:55am.

The sun was rising now, filtering gently through the curtains and automatically opening blinds. A slender figure stood in front of one of the larger windows, he liked watching the many cities of the world awaken in their own time, the sun peaking out from over the buildings, the metropolis looked like it was on fire. He reached out to touch the wood grain imprinted metal blinds, a vein of green shot through them and they began to close once more, blocking the sun from Tony’s sleeping face.

7:20am.

Tony woke up with the smell of freshly brewed coffee, his sleep addled brain told him he’d set the machine to wake him up at 7:30am with the smell, it usually did the trick. However, when he opened his eyes completely he saw the clock read minutes before it was set to begin brewing his usual high dose of caffeine. He sat up, the blanket falling into his lap, he gazed at it confused, he didn’t remember that either...He slowly reached down to pick up the teacup that was no longer there, gazing at the empty space in confusion he then looked at the blinds that weren’t open, they usually did so with the sun rise. He heard the coffee machine stop with a soft chime indicating it had completed its brewing cycle and the drink was ready to be consumed. He put his feet on the floor, slowly getting up and padding his way into the kitchen, it was all open facing the living room and no one was inside. He looked around cautiously, who breaks into someones house to cover them up and make them coffee?

7:22am.

After standing in the center of the kitchen as odd as a duckling, he found himself searching for a cup, noticing his tea cup in the sink and the kettle on the strainer. He was sure someone would have woken him up to alert him of company but no one did, so did company not stick around? He looked at the coffee machine when he acquired his mug, it was set to manual instead of timed, so someone had to be there. He poured himself a cup and looked around, it smelled fine, looked fine, nothing was out of sorts so he guessed he was fine. He moved to pull out a chair, sitting down and then noticing the piece of paper folded gently in the center of the table. It matched the color almost exactly aside from the gold wax seal pressed in the center to hold the pieces shut. He picked it up, gazing at the seal, it was the tree of life - Yggdrasil.

7:24am.

He determined it wasn’t going to hurt him after downing half his cup of coffee, popping one side of the seal he was greeted, yet again, with gold, this time it was ink and fancy writing.

_“You’re welcome.” - L_

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have switched tenses at some point but that's because I'm sleep deprived and I wrote this over a span of 3 days. Sorry, all mistakes are mine, I don't own Tony Stark and I don't own Loki. Thank you for reading~


End file.
